Vampiric Enjeru Volume 1
by Reverie'sAngel1
Summary: Um... hard not 2 explain wo giving away. um... it's pretty much a version of angels and gods, but there's more than just that 2 it.


Vampiric Enjeru Volume One

First Bite: Saving a Life 

_Sometimes... you wonder what'll happen to you tomorrow... sometimes... you wonder, " What am I doing here? I could be doing something better."... Sometimes... I wonder... why did I ever exist...? I've been in this hospital for as long as I can remember... which is not much because I only remember events since I've been hospitalized. The doctors' say that I'm fine, just a case of amnesia is all. But I know it's not that. It's something way more powerful than you or I. It's Fate, the ruler of our planet, our "God". He has the answers to my questions. And when I find him... I'll make him answer my questions... I had collapsed out of nowhere one day..._

"Hurry!! Hurry and get her to the E.R.!!"

_The disease I have been punished with had begun to attack... I was so weak in that one single instant... everything in my body ached in pain... My favorite nurse, Aina, told me to hang on... that I'd be all right, that the doctors' will save me... but I know they can't save me. They haven't even been able to identify my disease. Oh god, it hurt so much... I almost wanted Fate to actually end my life... to just end my suffering, but... something happened that changed my mind..._

"_Hold onto life and don't let it go. Don't let Fate control you. Resist his evil bidding, and don't let go of your life. Remember what you promised me... Reverie Crystalia..."_

_After that, the doctors' won't let me out of my room anymore. They say that my condition had become almost fatal. Those words that that unfamiliar guy said are almost worthless. Hold onto my life and never let it go. That sounds like a poem with no true meaning to it. I have no reason to hold on any longer. I'm going to die... this is Fate's decision, His and His alone. If I am to die, then at this point and time, I do not care... I just don't care anymore... my body's way too weak to even consume food... I'm just too weak to fight on... I do not care if I die... no one will ever miss me... I woke up weakly one morning, finding one of the doctors' and Aina hovering over me. I couldn't hear what they were saying, probably because I was so weak I could barely move. But... _

"Don't pull the plug!! Give her some more time!!"

_I don't know why... but when Aina begged the doctor to let me live... I... I felt relieved... I then got out of bed... and I ran... I didn't know where my feet would lead me to, but I didn't care... I just kept on running away from Aina and the screaming doctors'. I guess... I just don't want to die... instead of out of the hospital... my feet brought me to the roof._

Reverie fell to the ground exhaustedly. "Why...? It's not fair...! Why can't I die?!" Reverie said to herself as she tried to catch her breath.

"Why live life wanting to die when you're destined to live?" Reverie looked up at the stranger.

_O-Oh my word!_ There was a boy standing against the railing of the low roof fence. _What sad beautiful dark green eyes... this boy's beauty is greater than my own... and that red hair..._

"...Who..." Then something sharp went through reverie's body. The boy noticed her sudden reaction in her body.

"It seems that your hour of death has come..." The boy said as he walked closer to Reverie. She looked painfully up at him as he took his steps closer to her position. "Hmm... instead of taking your life..." The boy stopped before reverie. She flinched back.

_Did he just say, 'Instead of taking your life'?_

The boy took a hold of her chin softly and turned her glanced towards his. He stared into her dark blue eyes as she stared into his dark green ones.

"I think I'll save you, just for the fun of it." He opened his mouth wide and a pair of fangs grew from his teeth. He got closer to Reverie's neckline and she started to breathe hard. Then Reverie tiredly pushed the boy away with all of her might. He fell backwards and landed hard on the ground.

"Don't bare your fangs onto my neck. If I shall die soon th... then..." Reverie fell the ground losing more and more of her strength. The boy walked over to her again and pushed her against the wall.

"IF you won't let me inject my blood into your body through free will, then I will force it into your body." The boy bit his wrist and sucked the blood into his mouth. He leaned in closer to Reverie but she would not receive his mouth. The boy furrowed his eyebrows and turned her face towards his. She looked at him frightened. He rested his mouth over hers and waited for her to receive him.

_I-I know that he's trying to save my life, but why with blood? Why can't it be with, oh I don't know some revival water? But, I just can't help but want to take in the blood and him with it..._

Reverie opened her mouth to receive the boy and his blood. That metallic like taste surged through her mouth until she swallowed it forcefully. Some of the blood trickled out of her mouth as she did this. The boy's blood went straight to Reverie's heart and her heart started to produce that same exact blood type. It was a abnormal feeling that went through her. She started to feel every part of her body get stronger and she wasn't exhausted any longer. The boy pulled away from her and wiped the blood off of her lips. The longer Reverie stared up at him; the more she felt like there was an angel standing before her.

"I'll be leaving now." The boy said as he started to walk away from her.

"Wait!!" Reverie yelled. The boy looked back at her. "At least, tell me your name."

He smiled and said, "Ira Flamecca."

"Ira Flamecca..." The words rolled right off of her tongue. "I'm Reverie Crystalia." Ira smiled.

"I know." Then as he turned towards the fencing of the roof, he started to run fast. He then jumped off of the roof and Reverie instinctively ran after him. she made it to the fencing and stopped as she looked down. She saw Ira coming up towards her and he had a pair of black wings upon his back, and he also had black hair instead of red now. As he started to fly past her, there was a moment of slow motion and Reverie's heart beating rose quickly. Ira smiled sexily and flew up towards the clouds.

Reverie brushed her hair back behind her ear and smiled.

_I guess he really was an angel._

She then heard the doors behind her open violently. She turned to see Aina and the doctors' standing there, exhausted.

"Reverie, what are you thinking?" Aina asked gasping for air.

"I'm thinking that I should go back to school again and pass high school." Reverie answered. Aina and the doctors' looked surprised by her answer.

"But, you're not healthy enough to leave the hospital grounds. What are you trying to prove by saying you want to go back to school?" Aina replied.

"But... I am healthy." The doctors' and Aina still looked flabbergasted at Reverie's response.

The doctors' tested Reverie and every test showed that she was perfectly fine. How could someone so deathly sick be at the point of dying and somehow end up perfectly fine within ten minutes of running away? It just wasn't possible. However, no matter how healthy Reverie was, the doctors' just couldn't send her out into the world with no knowledge of her parents or relatives.

"I could take Reverie in." Aina said in a staff meeting. "She likes me the most, I understand her, even when she's not talking. Please, let me take care of her."

The doctors' came to an agreement to let Aina take care of Reverie. The next afternoon, Aina came to the hospital on her off day and told Reverie that she was to live with her. Reverie was happy to find that she would live with someone whom she liked. Aina checked Reverie out of the hospital and took her to her apartment in Tokyo, Japan. Reverie was shocked to find that Aina lived in such a rich part of Tokyo. Aina's apartment was huge for one person.

"Wow!! Your apartment is beautiful Aina-san." Reverie said politely. With her body in perfect health, Reverie felt like a new person.

_Thanks Ira-kun. _

"You really think so. Well, at least I can live with one of my dear friends. The only other roommate in here is my kid brother, Lite."

"Lite? What an odd name for someone who's Japanese." Reverie said as she sat down on Aina's couch. Aina smiled and looked at Reverie.

"Well Reverie's a weird name for a Japanese girl. What does it mean again...?" Aina went over to her bookcase and found her dictionary. "Reverie: the condition of being lost in thought. So in other words, your name means daydream. Well..." Aina slammed the book shut. "...It suits you quite well." Aina got up to go put the dictionary away.

"Hey!! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing, it's just that a pretty name should be for a pretty girl." Aina said and smiled. "Would you like me to start dinner? Lite will be home soon anyways, I think you'll take a liking to him."

"Sure, what's for dinner?"

"Hmm... Okonomiyaki? How does that sound?"

"It sounds delicious." Reverie answered and followed Aina into the kitchen.

"What you have done is very traitorous, Ira. Do have any idea how mad Fate will be when he discovers that you've saved a human's life?" Ayumu said to the angel with black hair and wings. Ira stared at Ayumu with his deep green eyes.

"I don't think you're aware of whom you are talking to. I can easily kill you in a spilt second."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong. Since I am an angel, I am neither alive nor dead. So you can't kill me."

"True, but I can still send you to Hell." Ira said as he walked past the light green haired angel. "Think about that before you start objecting against my reasoning's." Ira added as he walked up the stairway of Heaven to Fate's tower.

"Onee-san, I'm home!!" A voice called throughout the apartment. Reverie's attention was sprung up towards the boyish voice yelling into the kitchen.

"Konbanwa, Lite-san. How was your day at school?" Aina asked her brother. Lite entered the kitchen and smiled at his elder sister. Reverie stared at him in awe. He was at least the same age as her, sixteen, had shiny messy blue hair, light green eyes, and was at least 5'8" tall. In Reverie's book, he was gorgeous.

"Well, I aced my test in chemistry. Got asked out by another girl today, ooh and Daisuke and I tepeed the principal's office."

"Oh really, and for how long do you have to serve detention?" Aina asked as she dished out the Okonomiyaki.

"Just until the end of the week." Lite answered. He still hadn't noticed Reverie sitting there at the table staring up at the two siblings.

"Well, then starting Monday, your mischievous streak is going to put to an end."

"What?!! Why?!" Lite asked.

"Because you will have to help take Reverie home after school everyday."

"Who's Reverie?" Aina pointed to the girl sitting at the table. Reverie and Lite's eyes locked and they stared at each other for the longest time. "I have to take care of this nitwit?"

Reverie's expression went from curious to angry.

"What'd you call me?! you little punk!!"

"I called you a nitwit you ditzy girl!!" Lite retorted.

"Insult me again and I'll rip ya a new one!!" Lite shut up for a few seconds then started to laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You're so funny! What's up with the weird lines and phrases?" Lite asked. Reverie's expression changed as Lite kept on laughing.

_So he's not being sarcastic?_

" Lite, be kind to our new guest. She just came out of the hospital." Aina said as she set the plates down at the table. Lite joined them and sat down to eat.

"**So you're the girl that onee-san keeps talking about at dinner. It's nice to finally meet you and hear that you're healthy. I'm Lite Takayana." Lite greeted.**

"**I'm Reverie Crystalia and thank you. It's nice to meet you too." Reverie replied.**

"**Ira, what is the meaning of this?! Why have you saved this girl's life?!! I wanted her to be dead by now!!" Fate yelled.**

"**But the question is why my lord?" Ira answered. "Why do you want her to be dead?"**

"**There is something she has done. Something that she and you have forgotten."**

"**Forgotten? What do you mean?" Ira asked, but this seemed to anger Fate.**

"**No more questions. Now, I'm going to give you a special assignment. Something that'll prove to me that she should live."**

"**Yes my lord."**

The weekend passed by quickly as Aina took me shopping for clothes. I had borrowed a pair of her clothes when we went out together onto the streets. I guess she just wanted me to save my outfits for the world until I truly wanted to present myself. I still wonder about why I'm still alive and well. Of course I remember Ira and the taste of his blood, it still gives me chills thinking about how it felt and tasted like as the blood surged throughout my body. That blood is being reproduced inside me everyday, every waking moment of my life. But why did he do that in the first place? Why did he save my life? Was it truly just because he wanted to or was it... was it Fate that had given me a second chance? I don't think I'll ever know why, I think that just being here, alive, is all the answers I really need.

Second Bite: True Hearts

"C'mon Reverie! Hurry up and get down here or we're gonna by late for our first class!" Lite yelled from downstairs in Aina's apartment.

"Okay okay, I'm coming Mr. Impatient!" Reverie yelled from her room.

"What'd you just--." His sentence was stopped when he saw Reverie walk down the stairs. She looked so beautiful in her white blouse with the wine-colored vest ensemble. And her make-up was almost faultless. Lite just couldn't stop staring at her. She was just so... perfect for him that he was mesmerized every time he saw her in the morning, even when she woke up she was stunning.

"What is it Lite? Do I have something on my face?"

"Huh?!" Lite was broken out of his trance. "N-No! everything's perfectly fine. Let's go, shall we."

"Sure." Reverie said sweetly and they ran out the door.

"Whew! We made it just in time for class! I'm pooped." Lite said as he collapsed against the doorframe.

"Oh poo, why'd we have to run again? You know I haven't done any major physical activity since... since... huh... I guess I just don't remember when I last exercised."

"And you stay in that good of shape. I'm jealous." Lite said as he kept on gasping for air.

"Huh? But why?" Reverie asked as she gave him her hand so she could help him up. Lite started to blush and in turn rejected Reverie's hand and stood up by himself.

"Never mind." Lite said as he sat down at his desk next to his best friend, Daisuke.

"Now class. We have a new student that'll be joining us today."

"I bet'cha it'll be some fat dude." Daisuke whispered to Lite. Lite smirked.

Oh how wrong you are. Lite thought.

"Class, I'd like to introduce you to our new student. C'mon, don't be shy. Come in and show the rest of the class your face so that we can get to know you." The teacher motioned Reverie into the class and as she walked in, all of the boys made whistling noises and started to howl like wolves. "Boys' that's quite enough. Now, would you please tell us your name?"

Reverie nodded and spoke. "My name is Reverie Crystalia, it's nice to meet you all." Reverie said as she introduced herself.

"Thank you Crystalia-san. Please take a seat next to..." The teacher looked over her seating chart carefully and finally found an empty desk. "Lite-san... would you please make some room for Crystalia-san?" Lite started to blush as he nodded. Reverie sat down next to Lite in the empty seat. Daisuke reached his hand over Lite's desk.

"Hello, I'm Daisuke Mayumi. Lite's best friend." Reverie didn't shake his hand but she acknowledge him with a smile.

Oh no, she likes him already. Every girl wants Daisuke more than me.

"So you're the one who got Lite-kun in trouble last week that he had to serve incarceration while I sat at home awaiting for his arrival all by myself. I'm Reverie Crystalia, and I don't akin to you one bit." It was humorous to Lite because the whole time she said this to Daisuke, she was smiling. What a little mischievous sprite she was. Lite smiled in triumph. Daisuke looked at Reverie with such a shocked expression that he couldn't even move. Lite touched Daisuke and he fell out of his seat, frozen.

The bell rang an hour later and Lite led Reverie to their next class. Reverie and Aina had decided that she would take all of the same classes as Lite so that she wouldn't be lost. Lite disagreed at first but when Reverie looked over Lite's schedule and saw that he was doing a singing class, she became excited and wanted to be in all of the same classes. Aina pulled some strings with the principal and Reverie got what she wanted, to be with Lite. Well, that's how Lite interpreted it. Their next class was the singing one and today they would be singing their favorite J-pop songs. Lite was a little nervous for Reverie only because she'd never really listened to music at home so would she have a favorite song?

"Okay class. Like I said on Friday, we'll be singing your favorite J-pop songs to the orchestral version of each song. However, we have a new student today, so it'll be kinda difficult to deal with it. But we will get through this." The teacher said. After all of the introductions and everything, the class started the singing. It all went through pretty quickly as Reverie heard the good sounding and the bad sounding of each song. It finally came to Lite's turn. He started to clear his throat and he took a breath and sang. " Fukai kiri wo saietsukiakari ga tershite michi. Daremo mina mayoinagara, samayotteru ashita eto. Kodoku no machi de kataritsugu shinwa sae. Habamaresou na yami wo nukete yuku. Hatenai sora wo koete taki wo shite iro. Kizutsuitemo boku-tachi wa kitto tatori tsukeru kara, inori-tsuzuketai. Believe in Heaven."

Lite finished with a very polite bow but reverie just couldn't keep her eyes off of him. he sang that song so perfectly to the music of the song. Reverie recognized that song from the anime Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok. The song was called Believe in Heaven by Shinichiro Miki. The teacher praised Lite for his excellent skills of singing a song that was so computerized.

"Now, it is Reverie's turn to sing. Do not judge her singing. She had not taken this class since the beginning of the year since she's been in the hospital all of this time. So, what'll you sing?"

Reverie didn't know if she should take that comment as an insult or not, but she didn't care. She picked a song that she'd been singing for the longest time. " Hmm... I think I'll sing to the orchestra of Doorway to Heaven by Yamoto." Lite looked at reverie shocked to find that she wanted to sing to a song sung by such a deep voiced male. The teacher turned the track to Doorway to Heaven and played it. Reverie began to sing to the music. "Shiroi mikazuki machi wo miorosu koro ni. Aoi meikyuu kara mashou ga mezame-hajimeru. Tsumibukai kono chijou de, boy. Believing, dreaming. Boku tachi wa sagashiteru tamashii no mezasubeki bashi wo. Ah, dore kurai fukai yami hikari ni kaetora. Sekai no iro ga kawaru? Ah, itsuka kitto. Ah, dore kurai fukai nazo ikutsumo toitara. Rakuen no doa wa Hikaru? Bokura no tabi wo start hajimeyou." The whole classroom was silent. Reverie felt like she was a lonely kitten in one of those free kitten boxes and nobody wants you. Lite started to clap and soon the rest of the class followed. The teacher was very surprised to hear how beautiful her voice sounded with the music.

"Wow! What a rush!" Reverie said as she walked beside Lite as they walked to the cafeteria. "I feel so free! I've never sang in front of people before!" Reverie said excitedly.

"Really? Why not?" Lite asked as he rested his hands behind his head.

"Because I always thought that nobody would like my voice."

"Ridiculous." Lite said. Reverie stopped and identified that comment as an insult. She started to walk with Lite again.

"Now you just wait one minute. What do you mean that's ridiculous?" Reverie said being defensive. Lite stopped and looked at Reverie smiling sweetly.

"I was meaning that it was ridiculous for you to think that no one would like your voice. It's a very beautiful voice and it suits a very--." Something that crashed through the ceiling interrupted Lite's sentence. The boy flipped his hair back and Reverie smiled happily to see him again. Lite grimaced angrily. "What're you doing here, Ira?"

"So good to see you doing well Lite, but I came for the girl, so sorry." Ira grabbed a hold of Reverie's arm and flew through the hole in the ceiling where he came in.

"Ira! I'm so happy to see you again!!" Reverie said as she grasped onto Ira's hand. She flung herself at his body and hugged him gleefully. Ira started to fall down towards Earth and it seemed that Reverie didn't care.

"Hold that thought." Ira grasped onto Reverie and held her close as he tried to gain control of the sky again. He landed on the rooftop of one of the business buildings. Reverie then flung herself at Ira again.

"I never got to properly thank you for saving me earlier so..." Ira looked sadly up at Reverie. "Ira? Is there... is there something wrong?" Ira put his hand on Reverie's cheek and rubbed his thumb against her cheekbone.

"What I'm gonna tell you might make you cry."

"What do you mean cry? What is it, Ira? You look so sad..." Reverie asked. Ira sat up and then he looked her straight into her sapphire eyes sorrowfully.

"Fate has determined that I take your life." Reverie flinched back and she did indeed start to cry. Ira's eyebrows furrowed sadly and he knew this was gonna happen. "He says that since you and I don't remember anything about what happened that we should both die. Once I kill you, I'll then send myself to Hell. This is my retribution." Ira said as he looked away from Reverie whose eyes were a cascading waterfall.

"But, I don't want to die!! I'm the happiest that I've ever been since you let me live!! Don't take that away from me!!" Reverie said as she choked on those painful words. "There's gotta be a way that we could both live!!!" Reverie shouted tearfully. Ira took a hold of Reverie and held her close to him. He just didn't want to let her go and he didn't know why. A warm rushing wind surrounded Reverie and Ira and they started to float up through the whirlpool of wind.

"Through deep thought and decisive accounts, I, Fate, shall grant Reverie Crystalia and Ira Flamecca a reprieve from their death sentence. But only on one condition. The human, Reverie, shall have to find someone that she loves and who loves her back within one year. If you do not succeed, then Ira and Reverie shall die and both live in Hell for all of perpetuity." The two then descended slowly from the skies. Ira and Reverie were still in an embrace. When they came to the fact that Reverie had to find true love, they separated slowly, not wanting to.

"True love huh?" Ira said.

"One year..." Reverie added sadly. She then looked up at Ira smiling. "Well... what're we waiting for? This is a chance to live again. All that I need to do is find someone to love and love me back." Reverie put her hand on her chin. "Hmm... who am I gonna find to love me back?" Reverie started to ponder. Ira turned away from her and erected his wings from his back. His hair also turned a sudden black. He started to fly away, thinking of leaving Reverie there, but as he did she clutched onto his arm. "Don't even think about it bucko." Reverie said, her blue eyes looking forebodingly up at Ira. Her eyes seemed to say, "Warning: Dangerous to try to betray". It really did say it all as Ira looked into her eyes. They were somewhat enchanting like a Siren's voice.

"So... if you're an angel, are there other angels' like you too?" Reverie asked as they sat down together on the roof. Reverie kicked her feet back and forth against the end of the building. Ira shook his head.

"There may be other angels' but we're nothing alike. We each have our own purpose. Like... there's the angel of light and prosperity." Ira answered.

"What's his name?" Reverie asked as she ate a candy bar that was in her pocket. She had stuffed it in there in case she got hungry at some stage in class. Ira looked at Reverie like she was dim-witted.

"Don't tell me you didn't know."

" Know what?"

"The angel of light and prosperity is, Lite." Ira answered. Reverie's eyes widened.

"Lite?!" Reverie stood up almost instantly. Ira held her away from the buildings' edge so that she wouldn't fall off. "You've gotta be kidding me, right? I mean, Lite can't be an angel! His sister is..."

"Is also an angel." Reverie was even more shocked. Ira looked at Reverie wondering why she didn't even notice. "How come you couldn't tell?"

"I-I don't know, maybe it's because I'm not an angel expert." Reverie paced back and forth trying to figure things out. "So you're saying that I have been living with two angels' for the past week?" Ira nodded. Reverie sat on the roof abruptly and couldn't get things straight in her mind. "Then why didn't they tell me, or what's the difference between the appearance of angels' and mortals?"

"There's a huge difference, like me, for example."

"You?" Reverie said as she looked up at Ira. He sat down next to her and looked relatively cutely at her.

"Yeah, like... my ears aren't pointed when I'm in human form, my hair's not black, and I don't have any fangs."

"Yeah, why is that?" Reverie said remembering the image of his teeth growing a set of fangs.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a vampiric angel. Ever think of that?" Ira said as Reverie backed away quickly. "I know what you're thinking and no, I don't crave blood. The blood that I drink is from myself. I circulate the same flow of blood instead of taking in some else's. But since I gave you my blood and the fact that it circulates throughout your body, I could probably live off of you too." Reverie unexpectedly had a wooden stake in her hand. "Not that I would, I was just making a point there. So please put the evil piece of wood down." Reverie did so.

"So why the vampiric image? Why go around looking like that?" Reverie asked as she pointed at Ira's black jacket. His bare chest was showing and his pants were a little tight. Ira looked at his outfit a bit gloomily.

"My long lost love wanted me to wear this..." Ira said sadly. Reverie felt like she'd been stabbed in the heart with those words. They were so sad, so moving but simple, that she just couldn't help but feel the same way.

"At least you remember some things about your past loves'. I don't remember anything. I don't know who my parents are, if I had any siblings, my friends, my school. Nothing."

"Really...?"

"Yeah, but I'm okay because I have new friends like you to help me get through this." Reverie said as she stood up. "Hey Ira..."

"Yeah...?"

"Can you take me home?" Ira looked up at Reverie and nodded.

"No problem." Ira took a hold of her hand and he erected his wings from his back. Reverie watched as she saw his ears grow pointed, his hair turn black, and his fangs grow from his teeth. That part was a little freaky, but everything else about him mystified her. She wanted to learn everything about him. she wanted to understand him so that she could also find a new agenda for herself. She didn't know what she wanted to do, she just knew she wanted to do it with Ira. "Let's go."

"Yeah."

Third Bite: Finding Yourself

"I'm hooome!!!" Reverie yelled as she was flown into her room with the help of Ira. They heard footsteps coming up the stairs quickly and Ira knew he had to hide. Anywhere, just anywhere would be perfect for him. the door opened violently and Reverie saw a very distraught looking Lite. "Hello." Reverie said cheerfully.

"What! The! Hell! Reverie!?" Lite shouted. Apparently he was the only one home. "Where'd you go?! I was worried sick! Ira took you away and you didn't even care! You've got five seconds to explain yourself missy!" Lite was acting like he was her father instead of her friend. Reverie looked down at the floor, her smiling face gone. "Reverie?" She then ran into Lite arms and held him tight. Lite blushed heavily.

"It's not fair... it's just not fair..."Reverie cried into Lite's shirt and he wrapped his arms around Reverie tightly. Lite didn't know why she was upset, but he wasn't gonna force it out of her if she didn't want to tell him. "Thank you Lite..." She said after a long pause.

"For what?" Reverie looked up at him and her eyes were red from crying. She smiled sadly.

"For just being here for me. if you weren't, I don't know what I'd do." Reverie said. "I don't have any memories of my past, I don't think I'll ever get them back, but I know I can have memories of you, and Aina, and Ira..." Reverie looked around the room, but she didn't see any sign of Ira anywhere. "Strange... he's gone now..."

"You mean, he was here?!" Lite asked as he shook Reverie's shoulders.

"Y-Yeah, he flew me home." Reverie answered. "I guess he went home too, although I wonder where that even is..." Reverie mumbled.

"Reverie! I want you to tell me everything that went on with you and Ira Flamecca! I want to know why he's interested in you! Tell me everything!" Reverie looked up at Lite and smirked. She thought about how Ira told her that Lite and Aina were angels' as well as he.

"As long as you tell me everything, Lite, the Angel of Light and Prosperity." Reverie replied and this seemed to really surprise Lite. Well durr!! Of course it did!!

So Reverie told about her and Ira being punished by Fate with death, then him giving them a second chance, telling Reverie to find true love within one year. But that's all she told him, that, and the fact that Ira had saved her life in the first place. That made a lot more sense to Lite now, since he knew that in the real world, you don't just get sick then wake up one morning and shout, "I'm all better!" it just doesn't work that way. Lite then told Reverie that he was the Angel of Light and Prosperity.

"Why are you on Earth? Why aren't you up in Heaven?" Reverie asked.

"Hmm... good question. Aina and I honestly don't know. It's either that or we've forgotten. You see, we've been on Earth for so long, that we hardly use the powers that we've been gifted with. I guess that with the not using of our powers, we're slowly beginning to forget everything about the worlds of Heaven and Hell. Mortals don't know a thing about Heaven and Hell, they know about them but don't understand them. So if Aina and I stop using our powers we can become normal humans and our powers are passed onto new angels in need of them. You see, when an angel goes to Hell or becomes human, the powers are passed on through a transfer system. We undergo this system plenty of times a year now that we're slowly losing all of our main angels'. There's just not enough newborn angels' in Heaven to take the transferred powers. So then our powers that aren't transferred are being transferred to the Devil himself. If Ira dies and goes to Hell, then when humans are meant to die a peaceful death, they'll soon end up as zombies."

"Wait, what?"

"Didn't he tell you? Ira is the angel of mrmph!!" Someone held their hand over Lite's mouth and kept him from talking. Lite looked up and saw Ira standing above him. Lite furrowed his eyebrows in anger.

"Be quiet Lite. We need you to use your powers now." Ira said.

"Why Ira?" Reverie asked.

Ira looked at Reverie intensely. "If Lite becomes a human, the whole civilization of the human world could collapse. He knew this and yet... you've become such a rotten little angel these days, haven't you Lite-kun." Ira said. He then got closer to his ear. "And if you ever tell Reverie what my powers are, I'll send you to Hell myself." Ira whispered. Lite gulped. He knew he would do it if he had the chance to. "It's time to reawaken yourself Lite!" Ira picked Lite up and threw him across the room. He crashed to the floor next to Reverie. She knelt down to comfort him but Ira shook his head. He reached a hand out for her and when she touched his hand, she suddenly started to float in midair.

"Ira! What's going on?! What'd you do?!" Reverie asked.

"I did that so that when Lite-kun and I fly outside, you can follow. Now, Lite-kun... use your powers or die." Ira said as he suddenly gained a black sword with red chains in his hand. Lite smirked a bit as he got up.

"You want to see a real angel you vampire!!? Well..." Lite suddenly created a whirlwind of wind around him. he flew out of it gracefully with a set of silver wings, silver hair, pointed ears, and he had golden eyes. "Here I am!!" Lite shouted. Ira smirked.

"Now to test your powers, to see if they're even there or not." Ira suggested.

"Good, cause I've got a settle to score with you punk." Lite said and the two angel's flew out of Reverie's room. Lite made his weapon appear which was a long spear with a silver ribbon whirling around it.

The two angels' fought with each other maliciously. Reverie just couldn't stand all of this fighting, this violence, anymore.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!!!" Reverie demanded. Lite and Ira looked at her surprised. "I can't stand to see you two fight. It-it's just not right, even if you're angels'." Reverie said sadly. "You can still die even if you're not of the living." Reverie added. Lite and Ira flew over to her and put their hands around her back. Ira rested his head on Reverie's while Lite rested his head on her shoulder.

"We're sorry... we completely forgot about your likes and dislikes." Ira and Lite said almost in sync to each other.

"It's all right guys. Just no more fighting, okay?" Reverie said and the two angels' nodded. They glanced at one another exchanging violent glances with each other.

Aina came home a few minutes after Ira and Lite changed back into their human form. Aina dropped everything in her hands, from the keys to the groceries in the paper bags, once she saw Ira sitting their on the couch, putting a puzzle together with Lite. Aina rushed hurriedly over to Ira and held him tightly in her arms.

"My God!! My prayers have come true!! My baby's back home!!" Aina shouted as she held Ira tightly. He gently pushed her away.

"Aina-chan, don't look so sad. It's only been a few years." Ira said, but Aina just kept on hugging him.


End file.
